Conventionally, a semiconductor device has been known that includes a power unit in which two types of semiconductor elements are placed on a metal plate having a predetermined gap between them (see; for example, Patent Document 1). In the semiconductor device, the power unit includes a power transistor (IGBT) and a freewheeling diode that are connected in parallel with each other, as the two types of semiconductor elements. In the power unit, the power transistor and the freewheeling diode are placed in parallel in a first direction on the metal plate, and sealed by resin as a whole.
Also, multiple power units are provided in the semiconductor device, placed in parallel having predetermined gaps. Specifically, the power units are arranged in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction where the power transistors and the freewheeling diodes are arranged, and the power units are sealed by resin as a whole.